


At Least He's Able To Find Some Sort Of Solace

by DankSwag420



Series: RinTouma Stories [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Established Relationship, Involves a spoiler for Saber, Kento is mentioned, M/M, Takes place after ep 13, but i dont think i should tag them since they dont actually appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankSwag420/pseuds/DankSwag420
Summary: Touma invites Rintarou over to his apartment
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma/Shindou Rintarou
Series: RinTouma Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200647
Kudos: 4





	At Least He's Able To Find Some Sort Of Solace

Rintarou didn't know what to expect when Touma invited him to his apartment. This was hardly a great time to just hang out, Calibur still needed to be dealt with and with what happened to Kento...Rintarou didn't know if Touma was mentally fit to just invite someone over. 

Rintarou knocks on Touma's door and stands in front of the it, waiting for Touma to open it. After a couple of seconds the door slowly opens and Touma peers his head out of it. When he sees Rintarou, a warm smile appears on his face. He opens the door wider and he ushers Rintarou in. When Rintarou takes a couple steps inside Touma closes the door and faces Rintarou. "Thanks for coming! I...I really appreciate it." Rintarou sends Touma a wide smile and starts speaking. "Of course I came, I was a bit worried about you."

Touma looks at Rintarou and guides him towards a nearby sofa. Touma sits down on one side of the sofa and pats his hand on the other side. Rintarou sits down and looks at Touma. "I just...it's just...I don't know where to begin..." Touma adds a small chuckle at the end. Rintarou scooches closer to Touma and places his palm on his knee. "You can start from wherever you want, I don't mind." Touma smiles at Rintarou. "You're too kind to me Rintarou." Toums says. Rintarou doesn't say anything but sends Touma a bright smile. "I miss Kento." He says. "He was my best friend and...and the fact that he's gone is just...so hard to swallow." Touma continues. Rintarou notices that small tears begin to slowly move down Touma's face. I want to believe that he's still alive but..." Touma trails off into mumbles as more tears begin to slide down his face. Rintarou quickly pulls Touma into a tight embrace. "It's OK Touma, I'm here for you." Touma continues to sob, tightening his arms around Rintarou. At least he's able to find some sort of solace in his boyfriend.


End file.
